Years,Months,Weeks,Days
by prinnie
Summary: it took Years,Months,Weeks and Days for their lives to change....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW thanking you muchly! NEW CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Years, Months ,Weeks, Days

Disclaimer: All mine except for Gibbs, Kate Tony and the gang.

Spoilers: Twilight?

Summary: totally bollocks at summaries so you're just going to have to read and reply please! Oh and no flames please… I have a delicate heart…(hmmph) constructive criticism is welcomed though! ENJOY

**hey everybody, to those who are reading The Wedding, I know i said that i was going to post another chapter if i was in a good mood, well i changed my mind...i am in a good mood, but i decided to post a chapter of my very FIRST fic ever, yes me beta's Kat and Theo..legends..got it back! LOL...anyways, this is a fully complete story... but you're only getting the first chapter...unless i get some reviews...blackmail yes i know, but i was sorely disappointed with the reviews for one of my stories... (its a House one...The Wedding reviewers i love you, you rock!)..anyways, here it is part one of ? Enjoy!

* * *

**

It had been six months since he last saw her, since he last saw her smile, since he heard her husky laugh, six months since they had last made love, six months since he last told her "I love you". He missed her. He missed the way she swiped at his snatching hands while she was making dinner, the way she moved in the early hours of the morning, he missed her warmth… he missed… HER.

Gibbs sighed as he put down the sandpaper block and looked warily around the basement. Working on his boat couldn't even take his mind off of her. There were too many memories. They had spent hours down here, keeping each other company… in more ways than one. Gibbs chuckled as his mind wandered back to that fateful night when she had come home with him. They must have christened every area of the bench top, couch, chair…boat, before moving up to the house.

As he moved up the stairs towards the house, his thoughts moved to the morning after. She looked so beautiful, so pure, wrapped up in his arms. Her body fit perfectly against his. He remembered the way her hair fell across her face while she slept, and the way her nose crinkled as she woke up.

"mmm… morning" she'd said sleepily, as she adjusted her eyes, brown penetrating blue.

"Sleep well?" she snorted "it was good while you let me sleep!" Gibbs tickled her in retaliation. "GIBBS! Cut it out!" oof, she had elbowed him in the stomach as they wrestled around in the bed. He had finally managed to pin her down, kissing his way down her neck "You know Katie," he murmured between kisses, "after last night I really do think you ought to call me Jethro…" Brown eyes met blue as she pondered this statement "…Jethro…" God his name had never sounded better on anybody's lips. Her eyes had softened as she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips,"Well Jethro… I guess we've officially gotten rid of rule 12!" she had shrieked as he growled and pulled her back under the covers. Eight months later, after much wrangling with the director, pulling of strings and Kate's decision to work as a 'freelance' profiler reporting directly to Morrow, they were married on the beach surrounded by their friends and family. Their friends had all been shocked when she had walked into the office with a princess cut diamond ring on her ring finger, with Gibbs' arm protectively around her waist. Tony grinned and said,

"what happened to rule 12 Boss"

"Tony I thought that you would have learnt by now that that rule was really only for you…" Tony's grin faded and he spluttered, "… after all, I couldn't have you going for my girl" Kate slapped his arm in amusement raising her eyebrow at him "YOUR girl?" Gibbs had merely smirked "Yup!"

Gibbs walked into the smaller moonlit room, bending to pick up discarded toys as he stepped over the family's beloved mutt Toni, who slept on the rug in the room where there was a small body curled up in bed. He chuckled softly as he watched their raven-haired daughter Stacy unconsciously tighten her grip on her 'binky'. Kate had tried with no avail to get Stacy to give up the pacifier. It didn't help that Gibbs was wrapped around the little girls finger and had given it back to her while her mother's back was turned. His little 'Princess' had quickly learnt not to have 'binky' in her mouth when mommy was around, and that it was sometimes ok when daddy was around. When Kate found out she was being duped, she was at first annoyed, then amused. Tony was watching Stacy while Kate and Gibbs interrogated a suspect, with strict instructions not to let Stacy have 'Binky', unless she was truly inconsolable and not pretending to be sad for the sake of having her 'binky'. Now Stacy, being Gibbs' daughter had always kept a spare in her pocket (rule 1 (?) for mischievous babies- always have a spare!), and had proceeded to pop it into her mouth as soon as mommy and daddy had left, giving Tony an impish playful grin. Tony had spent the next half an hour playing tug of war with the precocious 13-month-old girl, trying to get it out of her mouth and grip not wanting to incur the wrath of Kate once again, but she just clamped down harder, laughing at the 'game'. As soon as she heard the elevator ding, and her mommy's admonishing, yet laughing voice, she promptly took it out of her mouth and shoved it into Tony's. Gibbs, Mcgee, Ducky and Abby were doubled over at Tony's reaction and at Stacy's 'busted' look as she lifted her arms exclaiming "Mommy!" imitating her father's cheeky grin.

Laughing quietly at the memory, Gibbs brushed the hair off her face, lifting the corner of his mouth as she stirred, crinkling her nose and rubbing her eyes in the same manner that her mother did. "Mommy?" she murmured opening her eyes. "No baby, it's Daddy" Little sad, sleepy blue eyes stared back into his.

"Mommy home?" Gibbs' heart broke, as he struggled to contain his emotions, pulling her into his arms, he kissed her temple, lovingly rubbing her back,

"No baby, mommy's not here, she's with the angels remember, go back to sleep Princess" kissing her little fists he helped her settle back into bed.

"miss Mommy"

"I know Princess, me too" with that she snuggled back into her cocoon of blankets

"wuv you Daddy" she said sleepily as her dad got up to leave her to sleep

"Love you too baby girl"

tbc...

* * *

you know the drill! if you wanna read the rest...you gotta hit the purple..mwahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter. thanks for the lovely reviews, muchly appreciated! disclaimer in first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Lying in bed, Gibbs thought back to the day that Kate had found out she was pregnant. He had come home from work to find Kate sitting in the middle of the guestroom staring out the window. He was about to ask her what she was doing when she spoke. "Jethro, do you think that this room would make a good nursery? I mean do you think that it'd be big enough? Or is it too sunny in here? Or noisy, I mean with us across the hall and the bathroom and-"

"Honey, why are you worried about a nursery?" Gibbs asked confusedly, Kate stuttered "umm, well uh… how would you feel about being a daddy again?"

Gibbs didn't know what to say. He had told Kate about his two sons from his second and third marriages, and they had even come to stay with them during their summer break, getting along quite well with their stepmother. Gibbs had always known that Kate would make an excellent mother, and the way that she interacted with his boys just proved him right. However, they had never really discussed having kids of their own. As Gibbs looked into Kate's eyes, he began to wonder what their child/ren would look like, and how he would teach him/her to ride a bike, and teach them how to build a boat. Gibbs grinned as Kate looked at him nervously biting her lip, moving towards her, he pulled her up to stand with him and wrapped his arms around her.

"So MOM, how much longer do we have before we have to be up for early morning feedings?" Kate tightened her grip on him and grinned into his neck "7 months and 23 days"

7 months and 24 days, 18 hours, two broken fingers, several painful castration and death threats later, Anastasia 'Stacy' Ryan Gibbs was born at 0810 hours on the 28 of August, 21 inches long, weighing at 7 pounds, 5 ounces. The precious baby had been named after two important people in the couple's lives, Gibbs' grandmother, and Kate's younger brother who had died in a freak accident at the age of 20.

Both JJ (16) and Nick (8) had been at the hospital to welcome their new sister to the world, Nick proclaiming that she was the "Perfectest baby" he'd ever seen and JJ swearing to "Always protect you". Kate and Gibbs both wept tears of happiness and joy at their new family, well not exactly Gibbs, he just looked on with a look that said "yep, I did this!". Nick was right. Stacy was the most perfect baby. She had inherited her daddy's bright blue eyes and smile, but everything else about her was all Katie. The maternal bond was so strong between mother and daughter, Stacy quieting down the second she was placed in her mother's arms suckling hungrily at her breast. She also proved to be a real daddy's girl by grabbing onto his pinky and giving him her first grin.

It had taken them almost 2 years for them to admit their feelings for one another, another 8 months for them to complete the first step to becoming a family, another 4 months for them to create a life and another 9 for their family to be complete. It had taken only one month for it all to be threatened, and one day for it all to come crashing down. Gibbs remembered that heart wrenching moment when his Katie had been shot. The bullet was intended for in between her eyes, but if she hadn't have turned to hug Gibbs… well that didn't matter. The bullet hit her at an angle, gradually ending her life. Gibbs could remember Kate falling, and him catching her in his arms, trying to stop the bleeding.

_"Hold on baby, c'mon Kate keep those beautiful eyes open for me,_ _please babe…" He pleaded kissing her forehead._

He could remember her words as he followed her stretcher to the ambulance entwining her fingers with his

_"…Jethro…love you, tell …babies… love them…" by this time the tears were blurring his sight "I love you too baby"._

He remembers the anguish that he felt waiting for the doctors to come and tell him that his Katie was going to make it, that she was going to be okay. He remembers the fear and the heartache when he saw the surgeon push open the double doors to the waiting room, the same blood on his scrubs that had covered his own shirt… Katie's blood, he remembers Tony and Ducky having to hold him up as the Doctor told him that his wife, the mother of his little angel was gone…forever. He remembers Abby and Mcgee bringing the kids to him at the hospital, the same look of grief in both their eyes. He remembers JJ looking scared, Nick looking confused and sweet little Stacy frowning as she saw her Daddy with tears streaming down his face. He remembers closing his eyes as she trailed her little fingers down his face, wiping his tears away as she had seen him do the same to her mommy many times before. He remembers hugging his children tight to him, having to do the heartbreaking job of explaining to the younger ones that Kate had to go away, to be with the angels.

He remembers Stacy's innocence asking, _"Mommy back soon?"_ and months later holdingher tightly to him as shecried uncontrollably after another bout of nightmares _"Mean Angel take Mommy…won't give back"._ He remembered the anger and resentment he felt when the director denied his resignation, not allowing him to go after his wife's murderer… Hasswari. He remembers the feeling of wanting to rip out Fornell's throat, telling him that this was the FBI's turf. Gibbs did not give a damn; it was the FBI's fault that his wife was dead, that Stacy was going to grow up motherless.

He remembers the day of her funeral, running his hand over the closed casket, stopping where her face would have been. He remembers thinking that he saw her walking away from a sycamore tree after the service. He remembers wanting to call out her name, only to be embraced by her mother. Once he looked back again, she was gone. He remembers feeling her presence in the park where he played with Stacy and Nick. He remembers her whispering for him to get his head out of his 'six', to stop being a 'jarhead' the night he was admitted to the hospital for exhaustion and her lingering kiss, leaving him with the words "I'll always love you" rubbing his chest like she always did when they were in bed.

tbc...

* * *

Replies!

**Jen'slostER: **thanks! hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Tazallie: **you'd better still be reading this!

**Mellie Erdmann: **My faithful reviewer, i luvs ya, but i can't tell you what happens, you're just going to have to tough it out and read the chapters! Suck it up Marine!

**Ava: **I'm glad you're enjoying this, sorry the chapters are short, but thats just the way things panned out... thanks for reviewing!

**Jewelbaby:** i liked the Tony, Stacy scenes too, and would love to add more in, but as i said, this story is already completed, and i'm just being cruel and posting it chapter by chapter. I might write a sequel..i don't know yet. but if you like the interactions that Gibbs' daughter has with Tony, check out my other fic 'The Wedding' because there are/will be more of that there!

**Orangeangel:** another faithful reader! was this update soon enough!

**TV-LUVIN-HOTTIE: **i love your name, and i thank you for your review! i am soo totally with you on the Post twilight fics...and then i became a hypocrite and wrote one! LOL hope you enjoyed this chapter.

ok guys, make a tired fic writer happy and plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! just thought that i'd be totally awesome and post another chapter for you...because i can!

thanks to those adding me to their fave lists! I LOVES YOU! Cake for everybody!

disclaimer: i dont own NCIS i wish i did but i dont...I own this story and i own the children...in this story... : D

* * *

Chapter 3

Gibbs woke with a start, feeling a heavy weight on his chest.

"Kate?" he murmured.

OW! A jab to the ribs made Gibbs focus his eyes on the cheeky eyes twinkling in front of him. He grinned as he saw his little Princess propped on his chest with her head cocked to one side like Toni does when thinking, hair mussed up from sleep, pink 'Binky' in her mouth with the cutest grin on her face peering mischievously at her Daddy.

"DADDY!" She cried as she launched her self at him wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! UP UP!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down. Gibbs laughed, sat up and started tickling her. She shrieked with laughter wriggling around manically trying avoid her fathers' tickling fingers. He finally stopped when Stacy was red from laughter, letting her catch her breath, he pulled her into a big bear hug picked her up and proceeded to go to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Pancakes for the Birthday Girl?" Stacy nodded her head eagerly "YUMMY!"

"And how old is the birthday girl today?" Stacy wiggled two fingers at him with some difficulty grinning,"TWO! DADDY TWO!"

"That's right TWO!" Stacy wriggled out of her daddy's arms and ran around the living room Toni chasing her, woofing at her little master, shouting at the ceiling

"Mommy I two" before collapsing on the floor from dizziness in giggles. Gibbs grinned looking up to the ceiling

"She soo takes after you Kate!"

After they finished breakfast, Gibbs took Stacy back to her room to get ready for her big day. There was one place that they had to go before the party… to see Kate. "Daaddy, I do it!" Gibbs looked down and stared at his daughter "You want to dress yourself today?" Stacy nodded her head vigorously "Yup." yanking down on the shirt that he had been trying for the last 10 minutes to get over her head. "Ookay then! I'll be in the bathroom if you need me kiddo." he held up his hands in defeat as she gave him an "I'm a big girl now" glare. He stood to leave and watched as she toddled over to her drawer giving it a tug, and started rummaging for something to wear. Gibbs shook his head as he left, 'girls'.

"DADDY!" hearing her sweet, frustrated little voice outside the bedroom door, he stuck his head out and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing out loud. There in his doorway, looking quite frazzled was Stacy, dressed in her pink Nike sneakers (on the wrong feet, laces untied), blue denim overalls, white shirt and hair a tangled mess, bow hanging limply from her locks framing her cute rosy face. She had somehow managed to get herself tangled in the straps of the overalls, struggling to buckle them. As he untangled his daughter and attempted to tame her hair, he skeptically looked at her and asked,

"Are you sure you want to wear this?" She pouted and nodded

"Mommy buyed it". Understanding, he picked her up

"Ready to go see Mommy?"

"Yup… bring Mommy cake?" Gibbs grabbed the cupcake that she helped bake earlier with her Nana (Gibbs' mom) and started for the door.

"JJ, Nick! What are you two doing here? Party's not till 1400." JJ looked sheepishly at his dad "Yeah well, we thought that we'd come see Katie with you and Stacy, if that's ok…I mean if you don't want us to-"

"No no, that's fine come on, lets go before Stacy completely demolishesthe cupcake, we need to get some supplies after, and I could use your help."

Nick grinned "uh Dad…"

"What?"

"You let her dress herself this morning didn't you?" Gibbs looked down at Stacy who was now toying with the assortment of beaded necklaces and green feather boa that she had managed to snag on the way to the door. He shrugged and said, "One of the things that I've learnt is never mess with a girls dress sense… they tend to get shirty."

The mood of the family had reached a somber point as they placed the assortment of Kate's favorite flower at her gravestone. Each member of the family said a little something to Kate. A recent date in JJ's case, a mini league football victory for Nick, updates on friends and family by Gibbs, and a quiet "Love you Mommy" from Stacy who traced the lettering on her gravestone, clinging to her fathers leg.

Setting down the cupcake, having blown out the single candle, Stacy reached for her father and snuggled down in his arms burying her face in his neck. Over in the distance, something caught her eye, lifting her head, craning to get a better look, she saw a familiar looking woman standing by a black car, staring in their direction, before being escorted into the black car by a short balding man and driven away… "Mommy?"

tbc...

ooh so was our darling cutie-pie gets Tony into trouble- little girl dreaming? or is she? mwah hahahahaha!

* * *

ahaha...so evil..!

ok replies!

**JenslostER: **thank you! you're too kind!

**Mellie Erdmann:** I almost cried WRITING that chapter! this one was a little more happier though...i had to write a happy chapter!

**Auntie Theo:** Theo! you're the best! i'll send you some kleenex's and i promise i'll get another chapter of The Wedding to you ASAP! Just a quick question though...'the who thing' ? i'm partially lost... :(

**Orangeangel: **i hope you feel better soon! i hate being sick sometimes!

**Ava: **thanks so much for your kind words! i'm glad you're enjoying this!

**CCabello:** was this soon enough!

**EVERYONE ELSE YOU IS READING: THANKS FOR READING !**

Hit the purple... i know you want to!

Cheers, Prinnie


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! sorry about the delay...this is the second last chapter...its short and i did it on purpose:) the final chapter will be up as soon as i get some lovely reviews! MWAH!

* * *

Agent Fornell followed the rambunctious shouts of the legion of toddlers and young children running around in the backyard with an excited Toni yapping at their heels, walking through streamers and balloons. He stopped by the porch and just watched the sight before him. He looked on as his friend's daughter laughed and played with her cousins and friends, being tossed up in the air by her grandparents. To the naked eye, the loving scene of friends and family coming to celebrate the exuberant little girls' 2nd birthday would have been just that. However, to the trained eye, the look of sadness was still evident in the families' eyes.

"You gonna hang by the bins all day Fornell?"

"Yeah well my ex always saw me living in a dumpster with the roaches after the divorce, just making her prophecy come true you know," Gibbs laughed in agreement and handed him a beer "Come on through Tobias, steaks are just about ready"

"UNCA FORNYEL!" A little hurricane dressed in a light pink and green dress came thundering through the crowd to her Daddy and 'uncle'. "Well hey there, how's NCIS' princess?"

"Good!" she exclaimed as she looked at him expectantly

"did you getted me a birfday present?" Gibbs looked at his daughter horrified by her directness; Fornell just laughed,

"She is your daughter Gibbs, straight to the point just like her old man". He crouched down to her level

"yeah I do, but you're going to have to come around to the front with me, because it's just too big for me to bring to you." Stacy looked at her father for approval and when he nodded she put her hand in Fornell's and dragged him round front, with an amused Gibbs bringing up the rear.

"DADDY!"

tbc..

* * *

ut oh! hehehe so mean aren't I!

as for replies...its late and i'm sleepy... :( but thank you for them, and i will get round to them soon. thanks again for reading, and replying and your words of praise...and the "hurry up and post it-s!"

dont forget to go purple on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

hey all! thanks for not killing me for leaving the last chapter where i left it. although i must admit...it was ALOT of fun doing it! well this is chapter is the end of this fic...:tear:... but i am thinking of writing a sequel if you want. but i need some ideas. so please let me know!

thanks for climbing aboard this rollercoaster and sticking around for the ride...and for the reviews and everything!

* * *

"DADDY!"

At the sound of the little girls scream, everyone ran out from the backyard towards the little girl.

There in front of them stood Caitlin Todd… alive and well. Gibbs stood there shocked as his wife stood there with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Katie?"

Stacy broke away from her eldest brother's protective arms

"Mommy?" taking tentative steps towards her mother.

"Yes Princess, it's mommy, I'm home"

Kate bent down and opened her arms, tears now streaming down freely as Stacy raced forwards and threw herself into her mothers arms.

"MOMMY!" Stacy clung tightly to her mother's neck and Kate tightened her hold on her daughter, both of them clinging to each other crying tears of joy.

Stacy's words came out in muffled shudders "Don't let the angels take you again Mommy… don't leave me… love you mommy"

Kate breathed in her baby's scent and tightened her grip "Shh baby, it's ok, Mommy's home now, I'm not leaving again I promise, I love you baby".

It only took a moment more before Kate was attacked by hugs from her two stepsons, laughing she tried to hug the both of them around Stacy who refused to relinquish her hold on her mom. "Hey guys, I missed you" The boys gave her a quick squeeze before stepping back allowing their dad to approach.

"Hey babe…"

The couple stood before each other, staring into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity before Gibbs reached for her and crashed their lips together, their tears mixed together as they kissed deeply and passionately. When the need for air came over their need for each other, they broke apart, with Gibbs instantly wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter, leaning his forehead against hers,

"I love you," they exhaled in unison.

"God I've missed you, I had this feeling you were still alive…but how? "Gibbs murmured against her cheek.

"It doesn't matter now hon, Its over, bastards dead… it's over" she said softly, brushing their noses together, raising her lips to his once again, kissing him deeply, breaking apart only when Fornell gave a little cough. Kate grinned sheepishly looking at Stacy who was resting her head on her mommy's shoulder, and had wrinkled up her nose at her parents little display.

Turning towards her family and friends, still shell shocked, grinning guiltily and said "Miss me guys?"

Tears and laughter erupted once again as her family and friends rushed forwards hugging her tightly, breaking down when seeing her own mom and dad. There were questions shot out from all over the place as they moved the party back to the backyard

"where the hell have you been?"

"HOW have you been"

"Katie girl, I wondered how long before the Angels got sick of ya!"

"Who finally got the bastard?"

"Weren't you dead"

"TONY!""DINOZZO"

"WHAT!.. OW!" Tony cried as Mcgee and Abby slapped him up the backside of the head

"Oh, Probie you did not just slap me!"

"And what if I did?"

"BOYS!" Kate's indignant voice stopped them in their tracks, grinning, "I see that nothings changed then! Now are you gonna let me talk or what?"

Fornell sat back in the recliner as he looked on over his friends smugly. The afternoon's festivities had begun to tire and only family had remained, extended and immediate. The sun had set and everyone had retired to the lounge, sat around Kate who was leaned back against Gibbs, her head tucked under his chin, arms wrapped protectively around one another, drinking coffee listening to Kate speak about what she had done during her six month stint in the Witness Protection Program.

Stacy looked up from her spot on the floor in her Aunt Maureen's lap (Kate's cousin), as the family roared in laughter when Kate told them about the cocky Gym teacher at the school she was working at as a counselor. He had tried to hit on her, then using her as an example during a wrestling lesson to his class, only to find himself flat on his back, curled up in pain with Kate's foot on his chest growling at him, "I'm NOT interested".

Fornell grinned at the memory when he found out by her Witness Protection agent what she had done. Gibbs looked over sharply at Fornell as realization dawned over him,

"Fornell you balding bastard! You knew all along and let us believe that she was dead!" Fornell just shrugged and said,

"I was under orders" Gibbs then looked down at Kate suddenly having an epiphany.

"You were at the service weren't you… and you came to me when I was in the hospital didn't you?" Kate looked into her husband's eyes,

"Don't be mad Jethro, as much as I hated it, you had to believe that I was dead… I'm so sorry," she murmured. Gibbs just shook his head tilting her chin so that she looked into his eyes "Never say you're sorry baby, I'm not mad, I'm just glad you're ok" he kissed her lightly.

"This all reminds me of a time when…" Ducky started and everybody turned their attention to the much loved medical examiner.

Stacy toddled over sleepily to her parents, dragging along the bear that Kate had given her and climbed into her mommy's lap nuzzling herself into her parent's warm embrace, listening to the warm, enchanting voice of her Godfather as he told a story from his past. Kate dropped a kiss to her baby's hair as she rested her head against her mom's chest sucking on her 'Binky', letting the warmth and protection of her parents love and peaceful beating of mommy's heart lull her to sleep.

The End...

:tear:

**ok guys...just coz its the end does not mean that you dont have to 'hit the purple'. because i'll reply to them via email. also i would like to know if you'd like a sequel and what you'd like to see/read...bounce some ideas people! TEAMWORK!**

**once again, thanks for reading, i've enjoyed writing this for you, and reading your replies!**

**MWAH**

**prinnie**


End file.
